paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A starry night sky: TwixXVega pups
After he and Twix get married, the two have three puppies together. Jace, Akitla, and Rush. Appearances: Jace: He's a darker brown hue, his right ear is perked, while the left is semi-perked and flopped over. his ears are darker than his body and have cream tips and spots. His muzzle is the same color as his ears. He has a cream face and muzzle, connecting to his chest. he has four cream paw socks, but his front two have spots near the top.his tail has a cream bottom and tip. His eyes are bright turquoise. His collar is a darker turquoise and his badge has a white background with a snowman on a snowy ground holding a snowboard Akitla: She has a dark fuschia-gray hue to her fur. Her muzzle is cream and connects all the way down to her stomach, with some white splotches here and there. Her front two paws have inverted swoosh socks and she has another cream patch on her right eye. She also has a cream stripe on her fur tuft that leads to a "drip" on her forehead. She has slate blue eyes and semi-perked ears. Her collar is a darker denim blue. Her badge is a dark sky with a thunder cloud, lightning, rain, and snow pouring down Rush: Rush is a lot like his mother in build and colours, he has Twix's light brown coat colour covering most of his fur, with gold markings on his muzzle and chest. He has socks on his front paws, the right one being completely gold, while the left has mostly black with gold above it. He has black tips on his ears and on the tip of his tail. He has chocolate brown eyes and wears a blue collar with a lightening bolt tag. Personalities: Jace: Jace is a big daddy’s boy as a puppy, a bit insecure and jumpy, but playful when he’s comfortable- as an adult he has more confidence but is still a bit of a daddy’s boy. He's got a very large heart and is very interested in helping other and making friends, despite his initial shyness. He loves to play games and have fun, but gets a bit nervous when it comes to confrontation Akitla: Aktila is brave and strong-willed, wanting to protect her friends and family but sometimes is a bit of a blabbermouth. She loves to play and is more on the tomboyish side like her mom, and is also just as bubbly. She's got a little bit more of a stubborn, sassy side, though is mostly obedient to her parents.. Rush: Adventurous and daring, Rush has the personality of a typical young boy. Always looking for new things to play with and wanting to run about. He's extremely outgoing and friendly, loving to hang around with other pups. He's very competitive and is always looking for a challenge, he does tend to get a little moody though and when things don't go his way he can be a bit of a sore loser. Trivia *Jace works with Jake up on the mountain with skiing and snowboarding lessons, especially with the younger kids- he does like to come help Tundra sometimes on missions *Both Jace and Rush are huge daddy's boys. Because of Rush's competetive behavior, Rush tends to try to compete with his brother for their father's attention. Though because of Jace being more skittish, he tends to be more submissive to his bigger brother. Akitla is often the mediator and has to calm the two down. *All three pups inherit some of Twix's wolf genes, Akitla and Rush grow to be a little bit bigger than their brother, Jace, but Jace isn't far behind in height scale. *Akitla becomes a Storm rescue pup- working in both snowy conditions and other bigger storms. She goes out to see if anyone needs help or supplies. *While on a visit one night to the Lookout, Jace made friends with a bold little pup named Waverly. He instantly started to have a crush on her, but was way too shy to let her know. Though thankfully, it was Waverly that announced her feelings first, and he happily accepted them *Akitla bumped into Dipper one day while up at Jake's mountain, and found the fluffy pup very charming. After he confessed his feelings for her, she happily accepted and the two started to date *Energetic little Rush is soon shown to be a massive softie once he meets Coriander at Katie's one day. The second he laid eyes on her he was crazy about her. For a while, he just watched her from afar, until one day she caught on to him and confronted him about his stalking. Rush of course apologised and they soon got to know each other, sparking the start of their relationship. *due to their mother being Skye's adoptive sister, they are Skye's niece and nephews. They're fairly close to their cousins Ace and Lani and like to play with Sora despite her being a while younger than them Stories they appear in Stories by me: Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Next Generation Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Civilian character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Tundrathesnowpup/MidnightCollies shared pups Category:Skye's Family Category:Pups related to Skye